Robert LaSardo
Robert LaSardo (1963 - ) Film Deaths *''Out for Justice'' (1991) [Bochi]: Shot in the chest in a shoot-out with Steven Seagal. *''Drop Zone (1994)'' [Deputy Dog]: Neck snapped during a struggle with Wesley Snipes as they fall down a staircase; Wesley then drops Robert's body down an elevator shaft. (Thanks to ND) *''Leon The Professional (1994) ''Client Shot to death by Jean Reno (NOTE: This scene is only in the International Cut of the film and the Director's Cut. It is not in the U.S. theaterical cut) *''Waterworld (1995)'' [Smitty]: Crushed to death when Kevin Costner rams him with a jet ski at high speed, pinning him to a girder. (Thanks to ND) *''Gang Related'' (1997) [Sarkasian]: Killed by mobsters. *''Love Kills'' (1998) [Diesel]: Shot to death in a shoot-out with Mario Van Peebles in the basement. *''In Too Deep'' (1999) [Felipe Batista]: Killed offscreen by LL Cool J or one of his cohorts. *''Wishmaster 2: Evil Never Dies'' (1999) [Gries]: Killed when Andrew Divoff uses his supernatural powers to take Robert's soul; he is later brought back to life when Holly Fields tricks Andrew into undoing his actions. (Thanks to ND) *'[[In Hell (2003)|''In Hell (2003)]]' [''Usup]: Killed (off-screen) by guards during riot at prison. His body is seen along with the other inmates. *''Half Past Dead 2'' (Video, 2007) [Rivera]: Killed (I don't remember the details but I recall him being killed in a fight with Bill Goldberg). *''Tortured (Video, 2008)'' [Mo]: Shot to death (I don't remember by who.) *''Death Race'' (2008) [Grimm]: Run over with an armored car by Tyrese Gibson. (Thanks to ND) *''Jurassic City'' (2015) [Coporal Ignacio]: Eaten (off-screen) by a velociraptor in jail. *''Calico Skies'' (2016) [Macarena]: Shot to death by Tom Sizemore. *''Secrets of Deception'' (2017) [Jeff Schaefer]: Shot in the head by Robert LaSardo. *''Silencer'' (2018) [Lazarus]: Shot in the head by Johnny Messner. TV Deaths *''Ghost Whisperer: Hope and Mercy ''(2005) [Julian Borgia]: Killed in an ambulance crash while being transported to the hospital, after being injured when his motorcycle is hit by a car. He appears as a ghost to Jennifer Love Hewitt throughout the rest of the episode. (His ghost reappeared in the subsequent episode "On the Wings of a Dove" before finally moving on.) (Thanks to Stephen) *''Nick/Tup: Gala Gallardo'' (2006)'''' [Escobar Gallardo]: Shot in the head by Idalis DeLeon, as Roma Maffia, Julian McMahon, and Dylan Walsh look on. Roma, Julian and Dylan later dispose of his body by putting it in the swamp, covered with ham to attract alligators. (Thanks to Andrew) '' Robertlasardo.jpg|In Love Kills '' Category:Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Hispanic-American actors and actresses Category:1963 Births Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by car crash Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by devouring Category:Death scenes by dinosaur attack Category:Death scenes by being eaten alive Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:Death scenes by hit and run Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by broken neck Category:Death scenes by vehicular homicide Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in Luc Besson Movies Category:People who died in a Death Race film Category:Actors who died in Paul W.S. Anderson Movies Category:Actors who died in Kevin Reynolds Movies Category:Cold Case Cast Members Category:The X-Files cast members Category:The Shield cast members Category:CSI: Miami Cast Members Category:European actors and actresses Category:Italian actors and actresses Category:Ghost Whisperer Cast Members Category:Actors who died in John Badham Movies Category:Touched by an Angel Cast Members Category:General Hospital cast members Category:Bones Cast Members Category:Italian-American actors and actresses Category:Puerto Rican-American actors and actresses Category:Puerto Rican actors and actresses Category:Actors who died in Jean-Claude Van Damme Movies Category:Death Race Cast Members